This invention relates generally to store discount cards like those typically provided by supermarkets to their customers and, more particularly, to a sleeve for containing such a card so that the bar code displayed thereon will not be inadvertently read by the bar code reader at the store's checkout counter.
Store discount cards or tabs typically display a bar code on one surface and the store or supermarket chain insignia on the opposite surface. Many shoppers carry two or more of these cards from different issuing stores attached to a keychain. This practice can very easily result in the wrong card being read at the checkout counter of a store, thus denying the customer the discount and/or bonus points to which he or she is entitled. The problem encountered by customers who carry multiple discount cards on a keychain or some other common attachment device is discussed in a recent magazine article entitled “Are you losing money on discount cards?” (Consumer Reports, October, 2003, vol. 68, no. 10, p. 6). This publication suggests that the consumer carry discount cards in a wallet rather than on a keychain. Following this suggestion results in the time consuming task of sorting through various credit cards, discount cards, identification cards, etc. that a person usually carries in a wallet, identifying the needed discount card, and then separately presenting it to the cashier. Another suggestion for those who carry multiple discount cards on a keychain is to identify the required card, remove it from the keychain, and then present the card to the cashier. Both of these suggested solutions to the problem are cumbersome, time consuming, and, in the case of the latter suggestion in which the customer removes the desired card from his or her keychain, may very easily result in the consumer's keys being scattered on the floor or checkout counter in the removal process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,628 to Prinsloo et al. describes a credit card holder having but one open end through which all of the cards are inserted or removed. Once removed, each card is free from attachment to the holder, thus rendering it susceptible to misplacement or loss.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,926 to van der Toorn describes a credit card holder having a plurality of rigid four-legged planar frames into which cards of only a single size are inserted and retained by clicking them into place. The rigid frames are pivotally connected in a parallel planar formation so that they may be viewed by pivotally opening the holder in the manner of a fan. Top and bottom lids of the holder are similarly pivotally connected to the plurality of rigid frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,223 to Mitsuyama describes a credit card holder having a plurality of pockets open at only one end to permit insertion and removal of cards. An elongated finger tip opening on one or both of the two sheets that make up each pocket facilitates complete removal of the card stored therein that is required in order to scan the card.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,395 to Eppley describes a booklike holder arrangement of transparent pockets, not all the same size, for retaining credit cards and a multi-access card upon which a plurality of machine readable codes are reproduced. The pockets are open only at one end at which cards are inserted or removed. At least one of the pockets has a machine readable code reproduced on the pocket itself.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide, in accordance with the illustrated embodiments of the present invention, a sleeve or sleeve packet for enveloping one or more store discount cards of the type displaying a bar code on one surface thereof and typically retained on a user's keychain, from being inadvertently scanned by a bar code reader at the checkout counter of a store or supermarket.